


The Fall of Novoselic

by MediaMaxine



Series: Danganronpa ABO collections [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 19:12:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14002740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediaMaxine/pseuds/MediaMaxine
Summary: The fourth trial of the killing game. The motive used was starvation via the Funhouse. The victims are Nekomaru Nidai and Hiyoko Saionji. They have confirmed that there were two seperate killers.But the revelations that come about with this reveal are hard to comprehend.





	The Fall of Novoselic

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I know that you all want to see more of Plastic Promises and Ultimate Killing Game but while I haven't lost interest in either, I am working on character designs for Ultimate Killing Game and Plastic Promises' latest chapter keeps getting delayed by school projects. This entire plot has been raping my thinking space for MONTHS. So sorry for the disappointment to those waiting on updates for the fore mentioned stories. 
> 
> This story takes place in a talentswap au with a dash of cannon divergence sprinkled in. The murders, victims and culprits are the same in the first and second trials. The difference is that while Mikan still killed Ibuki, Hiyoko wasn't killed by Mikan but made it to the Fourth Island, to end up killed by the first killer for this story. I'll give the talents for the characters relevant to the story:
> 
> Hajime: Ultimate Gamer  
> Izuru: Ultimate Actor  
> Kazuichi: Ultimate Princess  
> Gundham: Ultimate Swordsman  
> Nagito: Ultimate Gambler  
> Hiyoko: Ultimate idol  
> Nekomaru: Ultimate Martial Artist  
> Sonia: Ultimate Lucky Student  
> Fuyuhiko: Ultimate Yakuza  
> Akane: Ultimate Gymnast
> 
> You may notice that Fuyuhiko's still the ultimate Yakuza and Akane is still the ultimate gymnast. This is because I like him as the ultimate Yakuza and her as the ultimate gymnast. Not much needed to change for this universe.
> 
> Instead of being split boys and girls completely, the male omegas are in Grape House and Akane in Strawberry House. Reason being, it helped the closing argument that I made for the first culprit flow more.
> 
> Also as of writing this, I don't really remember the layout of the Funhouse that much. I think the Final Dead Room was in Strawberry House? Am I right? I'll check and change it if I'm wrong.

The remaining nine students once again stood in the courtroom, once again having to resort to placing doubts on their peers. It was the fourth trial of the killing game. The motif used was starvation via the Funhouse. The victims are Nekomaru Nidai and Hiyoko Saionji. They have confirmed that there were two separate killers. 

Hajime was confirming the first and second culprits to the class, running the sequence of events that likely took place.

"The culprit had gone to the Final Dead Room, which is when they began their plan. Upon clearing the puzzle for the room, they were given a prize for this and access to the murder weapon, a small switchblade that was small enough to be hidden on their person. 

When they left the Final Dead Room and returned to Grape House, Hiyoko wasn't in her room and was in the sitting area of Grape House when she was approached by the culprit, who likely told her that they had found some important information. She followed them to the crime scene, Grape Tower, where they slit her throat before moving her body to the girl's bathroom of Grape House. They then went back to their room after washing their hands and left the switchblade in Hiyoko's hand, making it appear as if she committed suicide.

While this was happening, the second culprit had been through the Final Dead Room themselves and left the Final Dead Room after the first culprit had done their deed. They changed the clocks for both Strawberry House and Grape House and went to Grape Tower. They went to Grape Tower and waited for Nidai. They attacked Nidai with a sword they got from the foundation, having their hamsters get to the sleep button on the back of Nidai's neck. They then tied up Nidai to the false door handle. When Nidai woke later; he struggled in his bounds, causing the handle to come loose, making him plummet to his death.

Isn't that right, Souda Kazuichi, and Gundam Tanaka!" Hajime accused. 

The courtroom remained silent, the students' eyes all glued to the accused teens. Then, a small giggle reigned through, developing into a big-bellied laugh. 

"That's a bold claim, dontcha think Hajime?" The Ultimate Princess snickered.

"All evidence points to yo-"

"Not that. I'm the culprit alright! The only culprit, really," Kazuichi stated, deadpan.

"W-what?" The gamer choked out, astonished that, rather than attempt to deflect the blame, Kazuichi shouldered it all.

"Did I misspeak? I said I am the only culprit in this case," The pinkette repeated calmly, if not the slightest bit annoyed.

"But... all evidence points to there being.... two culprits... I think," Chiaki said.

An annoyed groan rang through the courtroom, "Are you all deaf?! Or maybe are you braindead?! Let me say it slower. I. Said. I. Am. The. Sole. Culprit. In. This. Case."

"BULLSHIT!" Fuyhiko growled, "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU KILL THEM BOTH!?"

"I had only intended on killing Hiyoko, however, Nidai happened to witness me moving the body."

"No; that's wrong!" Hajime exclaimed, "That contradicts the timeline completely. You were done long before Nidai's alarm would have had him leave his room!" 

The pinkette glared at Hajime, eyes boring into his fellow omega as he silently dared him to oppose him again, but Hajime had come much too far to let his class down due to a little intimidation.

"You also wouldn't have had the resources to continue after Hiyoko, after all, you have been seen by more than just Hiyoko if you took the rope or sword. And the only one nearly skilled enough with a sword for this to work would have been Gu-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" The brunette was shocked silent by the sudden outburst and rage of Souda, unable to muster a word under his glare and suffocating scent, "GUNDAM IS AN INNOCENT! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIME TOO?! ARE YOU THAT THIRSTY FOR VALIDATION?! DO YOU THINK YOUR LIVES ARE A GAME YOU DAMN BITCH?!"

"S-Souda!?" Sonia choked out, fearfully.

The monarch collected himself once more and opened his mouth before being cut off by none other than Gundham himself.

"It was indeed I that ended the dwelling Nidai had sustained in this mortal plane."

 

 


End file.
